1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical cable connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to a coaxial connector with improved passive intermodulation distortion (PIM) electrical performance and mechanical interconnection characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Coaxial cable connectors are used, for example, in communication systems requiring a high level of precision and reliability.
To create a secure mechanical and optimized electrical interconnection between the cable and the connector, it is desirable to have generally uniform, circumferential contact between a leading edge of the coaxial cable outer conductor and the connector body. A flared end of the outer conductor may be clamped against an annular wedge surface of the connector body, via a coupling body. Representative of this technology is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,188 issued Aug. 18, 1998 to Harwath.
Alternative forms of connector to cable end electro-mechanical interconnection include various grip surface arrangements of the connector which contact and grip the inner and/or outer conductor of the coaxial cable.
During systems installation, rotational forces may be applied to the installed connector, for example as the attached coaxial cable is routed towards the next interconnection, maneuvered into position and/or curved for alignment with cable supports and/or retaining hangers. Rotation of the coaxial cable and coaxial connector with respect to each other may damage the connector, the cable and/or the integrity of the cable/connector inter-connection. Further, once installed, twisting, bending and/or vibration applied to the interconnection over time may degrade the connector to cable interconnection and/or introduce PIM.
Prior coaxial connectors typically utilize a coupling and/or back body as a driving means for clamp and/or grip interconnection mechanisms of the connector and/or as an ease of assembly means for enabling easy insertion of internal elements within the connector, such as seals and/or electrical contact elements. Couplings and/or back bodies may also include elastomeric environmental seals compressed into a sealing configuration against the coaxial cable via a compression action with respect to the connector body. Representative of this technology is commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,077,699 issued Jul. 18, 2006 to Islam et al. Although an environmental seal compressed to extend radially inward into contact with a jacket of a coaxial cable may provide a stabilizing effect upon the coaxial connector, the environmental seal is typically formed from an elastic material to enable an elastic sealing deformation contact against the jacket. Therefore, any stabilizing effect obtained from the environmental seal is limited.
Prior coaxial connectors are typically configured for interconnection with a particular coaxial cable, for example a smooth outer conductor coaxial cable or a corrugated outer conductor coaxial cable, thereby providing dedicated coaxial connector models for each type of coaxial cable increase design, manufacturing and inventory costs.
Competition in the coaxial cable connector market has focused attention on improving electrical performance and minimization of overall costs, including materials costs, training requirements for installation personnel, reduction of dedicated installation tooling and the total number of required installation steps and/or operations.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a coaxial connector that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.